Soldier's Hope
by JRWStudios
Summary: With the craziness of the Hydra infiltration behind them, Steve and wife Nicole try to relax and raise a daughter. But what happens when she turns out to be just like them? Sequel to "The German and the Soldier" All characters are property of Marvel
1. Prologue

Prologue: Birth

Steve whined anxiously as he waited for a nurse to return to the hospital room. His friend Sam shook his head, not understanding why he was so upset. Finally a nurse came in, but she certainly wasn't alone. The nurse wheeled in a beautiful brunette woman, her green eyes shining as she looked up at the soldier from the little pink bundle in her arms. Sam gave Steve a shocked look, but the blond didn't notice.

"Nicole?"

"It's a girl Steve. Ve have a daughter." the brunette smiled, sending Sam reeling from the glow she had about her. "She had both our eyes."

Steve tensed as the nurse carefully handed him the baby, making her cry out as she was taken from her mother's warmth. But she soon settled down in her father's arms, nuzzling into her chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Sam just rubbed his neck, not sure if he was intruding on an intimate moment. However it was put to rest as Nicole gave him a gentle smile, shocking him with the kindness in it.

"Sam, it's great to finally meet you." she smiled. "I'm Steve's vife, Nicole, und zhis is our daughter. So Steve, vhat should ve name her?"

Steve smiled. "Elizabeth Nicole."

"I like it." Nicole gripped the side of the bed, struggling to her feet. The nurse fussed at her as she trudged over to her husband, but the German plain ignored her, sitting at his side.

"Tony vants us to come stay at zhe tower. He has a nursery und everyzhing already vaiting."

"Oh okay… Wait, what?!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 3 Months Later

Steve groaned as he listened to Tony plead with Nicole, begging her to let him buy things for the baby yet again. He had already furnished an entire nursery, complete with a virtual ceiling and walls to show different things to sooth and calm the baby. On top of that he had gotten many clothes and outfits, and even toys for the baby. Quite frankly, Nicole was tired of it.

"Mein Gott Tony! Nein! Not anymore!"

"But Nicole please~?"

The woman sighed, carrying Elizabeth -now affectionately called Lizzie by her father- over to Steve to hold. He chuckled and took the child, bouncing her in her hands. She squealed happily, oblivious to her "uncle" Tony getting threatened by her mother.

"Such a cutie! I know you're going to grow up to be a beauty!" Steve gave the girl an eskimo kiss, making her giggle. He smiled, bouncing her again as Nicole walked over. "She's being so spoiled."

"Vell she is our first." Nicole chuckled. "Und she is adorable."

"I bet she knows it too! Don't you Lizzie?" the girl squealed in delight. "Yup she does!"

Tony laughed, rubbing his bruised arm. "Of course she does! We spoil her too much for her to think otherwise!"

"Ve? Nein, _jou_ spoil her zoo much! I vould prefer her zo have a more humble upbringing but nein~! Jou vant zo give her even zhe craziest zhings zhat she _doesn't_ need!" Nicole glared at him. "Jou are going zo corrupt my daughter vith materialistic needs!"

"I'm not corrupting her!"

"Jou're not alvays going zo be around zo do zhese zhings for her! Vhat are jou going zo do vhen jou've corrupted her so much she turns out zo be a total brat? I'll never forgive jou!"

Steve rolled his eyes, carrying his daughter out of the room. Lizzie laughed happily, reaching up to grab his face.

"Daddy~!"

The man froze, looking down at his daughter in shock, which prompted her to repeat the word again. Nicole was just approaching when he darted toward the elevator, heading for Bruce's lab. His wife shouted in confusion as she followed, just barely missing the elevator doors. But she soon joined him in the box, startling their daughter when she slid in through the emergency hatch.

"Vhat zhe heil Steve?!"

He looked at her with a scared look on his face, leaving her to follow when the elevator stopped. He quickly carried his daughter to Bruce, surprising the man when he looked up and saw the terrified looking soldier standing there.

"Bruce I want you to check Lizzie!"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"She's _talking_ Bruce. She called me 'daddy'! _Twice_!"

Nicole felt her stomach twist as she thought about that. Their daughter was only three months old, she shouldn't be talking yet! "Vhat?"

Bruce quickly took Lizzie from her father, carrying her over to a table. He gave her parents an apologetic look before getting a needle, and proceeded to take a blood sample from the girl. But they we all surprised when she merely whimpered, not crying as a typical baby would.

"Just let me run some tests on this. I'm sure I already know what's going on, but I want to be sure."

"Vhat do jou zhink it is?" Nicole walked over to pick up her daughter, gently wiping the blood away from where the needle had been inserted. Steve carefully put a band-aid on the spot, giving it a gentle kiss before looking at his friend.

"Bruce?"

The man sighed. "You've both been injected with the super soldier serum, or in Nicole's case the DNA of a super soldier. DNA being the key word here. Both of your DNA has mutated to perfection, and half of each parent's DNA is what is passed on. Either way she will had gotten a full Super Soldier gene, so her fast development may very well be a result of having inherited the genes from you two. This may be perfectly normal for her."

Steve frowned. "Man… So she's going to be like us?"

"More than likely, yes." Bruce shrugged. "I'll know more after I test her blood though, so for now you two should go look into schooling because I think she'll need it earlier than you expected."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Growth

Nicole sighed as she read over Bruce's diagnostics of Lizzie's blood testing. Indeed she had inherited the Super Soldier gene, and it was the cause of her fast development. It was especially affecting her mental state, speeding up her mental development faster than her physical. Thankfully Tony had gotten plenty of stuff for them to start teaching her.

By the time she was a year old she could read on a third grade level.

When she turned two she was handling fractions with ease.

When she was three she could speak as well as a teenager, and even had a bit of her "Mutti's" German accent.

By the time she turned five Steve and Nicole had all but given up on keeping up with her expanding thirst for knowledge, turning her education over to Bruce and Tony's capable hands. She also started doing other things, and under Natasha's guidance she was a perfect gymnast and prima ballerina by the time she was seven. It was on her eighth birthday that Steve and Nicole told Lizzie the truth about her heritage, and her Super Soldier DNA.

"That's why we wanted to wait before we started taking you out to do things with us." Steve tussled his daughter's hair as she sat on his knee. "We didn't want to worry about you."

Nicole smiled at her little girl. "Ve're in danger all zhe time, so ve didn't vant to put you in it too."

Lizzie shook her head. "But Mutti, daddy, I vould be fine, vouldn't I?"

"We don't know that honey, that's why we were so worried."

"But you're our daughter, so ve zhink it's time you start training. Aunt Natasha is going to help you learn to fight."

The girl looked confused. "Fight? Like you two?"

"Ja," Nicole picked her up, holding her on her hip. "Uncle Thor is going to make you a shield, but ve're going to let you practice vith my old one until you get the hang of it."

Steve smiled. "Do you know what you would like on your shield Lizzie?"

She looked thoughtful, her little hand going to the Iron Cross her Mutti gave her. "Mutti's cross… und Daddy's colors?"

Her parents exchanged a look, chuckling. "Alright Honig, vhatever you vant."

"We'll tell Uncle Thor, okay?"

"Vait!" Lizzie put on an upset look. "I vant to draw it so he'll get it right!"

Her daddy laughed. "OK, OK you can draw it!"

"Yay!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Sixteenth

Lizzie huffed and tried to keep up with her uncle Clint in the training room, fighting hard to match his speed with the bow and arrow. He laughed at her, finally stopping the targets but ducking when she shot one at him instead.

"I vasn't done!"

"Well I am," he straightened. "I'm too old for this~"

"Stop complaining. Daddy is vay older than you und he never complains!"

"Well not all of us have the super soldier serum to keep us healthy!" he smacked her shoulder. "So stop complaining about my complaining."

She rolled her blue-green eyes at him, flicking her long dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. "Ja, ja…"

Clint laughed once again, leading her out of the room to the elevator. "Oh cheer up! It's your birthday remember? How old are you again, six right?"

Now it was her turn to punch his shoulder. "No! I'm sixteen!"

"Don't let you dad hear that." he motioned to her white, red trimmed t-shirt with her father's shield printed on it. "He might start crying."

She chuckled, reaching into one of the pockets of her blue cargo pants to grab a nut bar. "Nah of course he von't. Mutti might though."

"Oh yeah that's true." he let her exit ahead of him as the doors opened. The girl kicked off her red combat boots as she pulled out her cell phone, texting her Aunt Natasha to see where she was. Her Iron Cross glinted in the light as she started for the kitchen, but her Uncle Bruce suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped her.

"Hey Elizabeth come to the lab with me!"

"Huh? Not right now Uncle Bruce I vant a drink." she tried to go around him but was stopped once again. "Oh come on Uncle B I'm really thirsty."

"No you have to come with me." her grabbed her arm, tugging her toward the elevator. "You, uh, need to have a check-up before this evening!"

She narrowed her eyes, taking up that infamous German glare she inherited from her mother. "Uncle Bruce I am going to the kitchen."

"But-" she jerked away, heading for the room. She wasn't surprised to find her Uncle Tony and Aunt Natasha arguing over party details, but they both looked embarrassed as she passed them. She simply ignored them, grabbing a soda before heading back out to Bruce, but she did pause in the doorway.

"Don't forget I like chocolate guys."

"Uh, right…"

The girl giggled and went to join her uncle in the elevator, heading down to the lab. He smiled slightly, pushing his glasses up his nose before he stepped out into his lab. She followed quietly, trying to not slip on the tile floor. She looked over all the tools and gadgets laying around, and smiled when she saw him get a familiar chart. And after about twenty minutes of physical exams she given a clean bill of health, though he did seem concerned about her six inch growth spurt and thirty pound weight gain, though he wrote the latter off as muscle gain. The girl didn't have an ounce of fat anywhere on her slim, muscular body, and her fierce training regiment could account for most of it.

"So how are you feeling Elizabeth? Anything weird I should know about?" he checked her reflexes, nearly losing an arm in the process. "Anything you can't explain?"

She shrugged. "No, nothing. Well, actually now that I think about it I have been feeling a little odd when I'm training recently."

That caught his attention, his hand pausing over a drawer handle. "Odd how?"

"Well you know how when you fight your adrenaline starts to pump? Well whenever that happens my head starts to pound and my body starts feeling funny." she tapped her cheek. "My muscles and bones start hurting really bad like they're… Like they're trying to stretch or something."

Bruce smiled slightly, opening a different drawer and pulling out a small vial filled with a purplish liquid. "I thought you might start showing those signs. The same thing happened to your mother once, it's just your body accepting and activating your super soldier gene. Next time it happens just use this: it works like an EpiPen, all you have to do is stick this end in your neck, not your leg your _neck_, aim for the base, and it should help ease the pain. But listen, you must _not_ stop your adrenaline rush, you have to fight through it and keep it going."

"And it'll do what exactly? The adrenaline I mean."

"It'll force your body to change, adapt it to the gene. That's why Steve and Nicole have trained you so hard, to make you strong enough to go through it."

"Ah…" she rubbed her neck, slipping the vial into her pocket, but looking up when he reached into the first drawer and retrieved a small present. He smiled and handed it to her, tussling her hair before he got up and started for the elevator, just in time for JARVIS to signal a red alert. The two exchanged a laugh, rushing into the elevator and letting it take them to the top floor. Once there they stepped through the doors and into a large, frilly pink party that made Lizzie wrinkle her nose in disgust. But when she caught her father's eyes and saw the tears welling up there she smiled, walking over to hug him.

"Daddy don't cry…"

Nicole snickered, patting her husband on the back. "He's fine Lizzie, don't vorry about him."

The girl smiled, looking around at everyone, then down at the present Bruce had given her. "How about cake first?"

"Yeah, alright." Everyone gathered around, singing the birthday song to her. Lizzie blushed, fussing at them for dragging it out longer than necessary. Finally, after the cake was decimated, they settled down for presents. Lizzie gleefully opened all of them, pleasantly surprised by some of them:

Bruce's present: a pair of technical sunglasses with JARVIS tech uploaded into the lenses.

Natasha's present: a pair of small, M1911A Pistols and some throwing knives.

Clint's present: a quiver with shiny new arrows, designed with the same tech as his.

Tony's present: A brand new Lexus with all kinds of upgrades including JARVIS tech, weapons, and tons of other things.

Nicole's present: her customized Harley Davidson, cleaned up and tuned up.

Steve and Thor exchanged a glance, the Asgardian giving a frown as he handed her a green and black wrapped present. "Odin… sends his regards..."

Odin's present: a gold bracelet with a peculiar blue gem on it…

Finally only Steve and Thor were left, Steve approaching her first. He handed her a soft bundle, leaving her to unwrap it. In the center of the bundle was a pair of navy blue combat boots with rockets in the heel, as well as a black utility belt. The cloth that had been wrapped around the shoes and belt consisted of kevlar and steel infused black cargo pants, and a top of the same material with a metal strip on the back. The shirt itself was red, with white sleeves and a white star over the left bust, and two white stripes from the star across the right bust. It was a uniform, she realized, and it meant something very important.

She had proven herself to be capable of fighting alongside her parents.

And then there was only Thor left. He smiled at her, handing her a round package. She opened it without hesitation, grinning ear to ear when she saw it was something she had been waiting for since she was eight.

In her hands was her own, personal shield, made of the same metal as her mother's. It was almost identical to it, with an Iron Cross in the center. But instead of the Black, Red, Gold, Lizzie's shield went Red, White, Blue, just like she had hoped.

"Oh thank you everybody! I love it!" she smiled, giving everyone a hug. "Thank you all."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: That Vial

Lizzie smiled as she practiced with her new shield in the training room, pleased to find it easy for her to handle as she jumped, flipped, and twisted with it, also pleased that her new uniform was easy to move in, even if they were too big on her. The girl moved gracefully through the fighting styles, trying to adapt them to her shield. And just as she had found the right one to start with, it happened.

Lizzie groaned as her head started to pound, her vision going blurry. But instead of stopping as she had done before, she reached into one of the pockets on her belt and retrieved the vial Bruce had given her. With little thought she pressed it to her neck, hissing in pain as she felt it spread through her system. But she didn't focus on it long, instead forcing herself to fight through the pain until the adrenaline faded from her.

She didn't hear her father enter the room, looking for her, nor did she hear his shout when he saw the blood running from her neck. But instead of rushing to her side Steve paused, examining that wound.

Wait, what wound? Her neck was completely healed.

The man became confused, that is, until he saw the broken vial on the floor, and fear leapt into his heart. However he still didn't move, not until he saw her fall to her knees, screaming in pain. Her screams alerted everyone else to her condition, making them all rush to the training room. Nicole looked on in worry as her daughter fell to her side, clutching her head as she screamed. No one dared to move until her screams stopped, and then her parents were the first to her side. Steve about started to cry when he saw that his daughter's body had fully adapted to the super soldier gene, filling out her uniform just as he had expected it would. Nicole pouted at her daughter, reaching down to check her pulse when-

'"Ah!" Lizzie sat straight up, her skin covered in sweat and her eyes glossy and confused. She looked around for a moment before getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "Yo…"

Steve shook his head, standing beside his daughter, chuckling when he saw that his wife was now only an inch taller than her. Nicole didn't like that, kicking her husband's shin and watching him hop around on one leg before looking back at her daughter.

"Lizzie are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I feel great!" she rubbed her neck. "I honestly feel fine."

Steve glared half-heartedly at his wife as his shin finally stopped hurting. "Hey Bruce what was in that vial?"

The doctor smiled. "A stabilizer I made from your and Nicole's blood. I figured Elizabeth hadn't fully reacted to the gene yet, so when she told me about how she had started feeling weird when her adrenaline started pumping I thought it best to give to her."

"Und you didn't inform us, vhy?" Now it was Nicole's turn to give him that terrifying German glare. "Don't you zhink it vould have been useful information to give her parents?"

"Of course, but it just slipped my mind when that red alert went off yesterday."

"That's not an excuse!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Can Fight!

Lizzie smiled as she polished her shield, listening to her parents argue with the others about her training, and whether or not she was ready to work in the field with them. Tony was currently in a headlock, still fussing with Steve even then. Nicole shook her head, yelling at them in German, while Natasha tried to calm her. Finally the girl got up and walked over, silencing them with a scoff.

"Uh guys, don't you think I should decide? After all it vill affect me the most."

Steve growled. "No!"

Nicole glared at him. "She is strong enough Steve!"

"I'm not letting her!"

"Get over it! She is mein daughter zoo!" the other exchanged looks as the woman's German accent came back in full force. "She est strong enough zo fight! Let her come vith us, und she'll prove her strength! Jou can nicht keep her heir zo be a housevife!"

"I'm not doing that! I just want to make sure she is ready so she doesn't get hurt!"

Thor shook his head. "Brother Steve I do not think there is need to worry. The maiden is quite strong!"

Natasha nodded. "I taught her so I know she is."

Bruce pulled his glasses off. "She really is. Besides Steve, we've all seen her train."

Clint put a hand on her shoulder. "You're out numbered Capt."

The man pouted, obviously upset. "But…"

Lizzie smiled and hugged him. "Hey, daddy I know you don't vant me to grow up any faster than I did, but it's time you let me join you."

"Aw…" he huffed, but kissed the top of her head. "Fine… But you get so much as a dislocated arm and you're restricted to the house."

"Fine." she grinned. "But I'm sure you von't have to vorry about me. I'm strong like my daddy~"

"Hey vhat about your Mutti?!" Nicole looked hurt. "I had to give birth to you! You better say you got it from me too!"

"Of course Mutti~" she smiled. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch Honig." Nicole went to hug her, but snarled when an alarm went off.

Steve frowned, looking down at his daughter. "Well, here you go…"

"Sweet! So vhere to?!" Lizzie grinned, picking up her shield to put on her back.

"Slow down there tiger," Tony checked the computer. "It's some more ex-SHIELD bastards."

Bruce walked over. "Looks like they've got some A.I.M. robots with them."

Steve growled, taking off to get his uniform. "Let's go!"

Nicole took off after him, but the others were surprised when Lizzie walked out onto the balcony. She went straight to the edge, making the others follow in shock.

"Lizzie!"

"What are you doing?!"

She smirked, hopping up on the rail. "Gotta catch my ride."

Natasha saw her lock a pouch on her belt, the one she had her cell phone in. "What? Who did you-"

They gasped and dashed over when she jumped, but were relieved when they saw she had been caught by Sam. The man laughed at her, but she only grinned and let him carry her toward their target.

Boy, were her parents in for a surprise.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What?!

Lizzie grinned when she looked ahead to see the A.I.M. robots blasting through downtown, but it turned wicked when she realized she and Sam had beat everyone else to the fight. She gave a shout, and the second Sam let go of her she was flipping through the air only to land on the back of a robot. And when she looked up to see the others approaching, she couldn't help the smirk that spread on her face. Sam gave Steve a brief apology before the soldier could spot his daughter, busily beating the hell out of the robots. Her father thought he was having a heart attack when he looked up, only to see her caught by one of them. But as he started forward he gasped.

Lizzie snarled, her blue-green eyes glowing blue as she twisted in the grip of a robotic arm, pushing it open and jumping from it, only to throw her shield in mid-air. Nicole laughed when it tore through the weak metal only to return to her a few moments later. The German jumped into battle alongside her daughter, Steve soon joining in. The other Avengers were soon fighting with them, taking out the robots before the ex-shield bastards.

But just as everything seemed to be going good, a shot rang out, and everyone was shocked to see Steve hit the ground.

And he hit _hard_.

Letting out a scream of pain, Steve had no choice but to stay on the ground as Nicole rushed to cover him. The rest of the team quickly recovered from the shock of seeing the soldier downed, and as soon as they could, Tony and Sam swooped in to retrieve the man. With him on his way back to the tower (the others could hear his screams of protest even from where they were) his friends fought back twice as hard against the enemies until not a single one remained. Natasha seemed to retrieve something from the ruined remains of the robots before she joined the others in returning to the tower.

Paying no mind to the flurry of traffic violations they gained, they were back at the tower fast than they should have been, and were shocked to see Steve trying to fight against his friends and Tony scanned his back.

"Let me go! Tony! Sam! I need to get back!"

"We're fine daddy!" the man tried to turn around as his daughter approached. "Uncle Tony, what happened?"

"A bullet ripped through his spine. Thankfully it's not still in him." the man glared at his friend. "No, actually, we should be thankful his spine only had a small nick taken out of it, otherwise he'd be confined to a bed."

"Ha!" Steve jerked away, finally freeing himself from the two. He grabbed Lizzie, holding her shoulders. "And you are now forbidden from going out with us on missions!"

"Uh, no I'm not." she pried his hands off. "I didn't get hurt, so you can't keep me from going."

"Guys I think we have worse things to worry about." Natasha moved forward, pulling something into view. "Now that we know you're fine, we need to discuss _this_."

Steve snarled when he saw a red skull painted on the piece of metal in his friend's hand. "Red Skull? Again?!"

"No, even worse." the redhead sighed, putting it down. "His daughter, Sin."

"Who?" Nicole looked between the Russian and her husband. "There's another Schmidt to worry about?"

"Unfortunately." Natasha shrugged. "We thought we had her contained in prison, but it looks like she's out now."

"What?!"

"Hey don't look at me like that Steve. Hydra must've released her recently, along who knows who else."

Lizzie looked confused. "So, this 'Sin' woman was controlling those robots?"

"Looks like it."

"Then we need to find her, before she finds us."

"Oh great," Bruce chuckled. "You're talking like your father now."

"I'll take that as a complement."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Disappearance of Elizabeth Rogers

'_You will not be fighting with us anymore Lizzie! I won't allow it! If this woman is the daughter of Red Skull, who knows what she'll do?! She's obviously nuts as is it!'_

'_LIzzie, dear, maybe you should listen to your father for once. We don't know how dangerous this woman is.'_

'_...Lizzie?...Oh, she's already gone to sleep.'_

'_We'll have to sit her down in the morning. Come on Steve, there's no use in worrying about it tonight.'_

'_... Ah, I guess you're right. I just can't help but worry about her… She's too much like you.'_

'_Nein, she's too much like _you _ know full well if she was like me you wouldn't be this worried, but you remember what you were like back then, and you see he behaving the way you might have. _That's _why you're worried.'_

'_Shush… I just… I just don't want to lose her.'_

'_I know. I don't either.'_

* * *

"Lizzie? Are you awake? Your mother made breakfast." Steve slowly opened the door to his father's room. "Lizzie?"

There was a lump in her blankets. Thinking she must have curled up in the night like she sometimes did, Steve didn't think twice about walking over and pulling the blankets back.

It was what he saw afterward that made his blood run cold.

Faster than even, Steve was in the main room of the tower where everyone else was eating. With one glance at the terrified and heartbroken look on the soldier's face, they were all on their feet.

"Steve?"

"What's wrong Cap?"

"Lizzie's gone!"

* * *

Lizzie huffed as she looked down at Hydra agent (location given to her courtesy of some guy named Coulson, who was apparently the new 'director' of SHIELD.) She was tracking the agent from above, trying to stay hidden in the shadows as she crept along.

It finally paid off when she saw him enter an abandoned building. Lizzie was careful as she crept inside after him. Staying out of sight she was sure no one knew she was there.

But all that changed when her shield began to flash a red color. The color quickly gave her away to several Hydra pricks as it traveled up into the sky like some kind of signal, and she found herself with no choice but to rip it off her back as she was faced with several enemies trying to fill her with bullets holes.

"You douche bags! Come and get me!" she snarled, easily incapacitating several of the men before her senses picked up on something behind her.

It was a bit too late, however, as something soon connected with the back of her neck and knocked her unconscious.

Yeah, now she regretted not listening to her father.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What is…?

Lizzie groaned softly, prying open her eyes as she tried to fight the raging migraine pulsing in her head. She lifted her gaze from the floor, looking at her surroundings and herself. The girl was chained to a wall, but had enough slack to sit, stand, whatever, but looking at she knew she wouldn't be able to move outward more than a foot or two. She muttered, slouching against the wall to think, when all of a sudden a little pup caught her eye. It had a ragged piece of cloth attached to it's clearly brand new collar, and as the dog moved closer Lizzie swore that cloth looked like a piece of her mother's uniform.

"Hey there little guy… Where'd you come from?"

"Germany." a woman's voice made the girl look up, and as the beautiful woman walked over, she hissed.

"You must be Red Skull's daughter."

"And you, the daughter of Captain America." Sin smirked, kneeling in front of her. "Nice to meet you, Sergeant DC."

"Eh? Is that what you guys are calling me?" Lizzie looked thoughtful. "Not bad, not bad… Sounds cooler than some things I've heard."

"Oh? Well I'm glad you like it. Afterall, it'll be what we write on your tombstone."

"Yeah, _no_, no it won't. Remember that red beam that my shield shot off? Yeah, that was kinda like a homing beacon." it was Lizzie's turn to smirk. "The Avengers are probably on their way now, and believe me even daddy will put aside his morals to kick your ass. Then again I don't even want to _think_ about what mutti'll do."

"That's right, I forgot your dear mutti was Admiral Deutsch. I have a score to settle with both of your parents. Thank you kindly for leading them here." Sin grinned. "I hope you don't really think I would be completely unprepared!"

Her smirk widened into a wicked grin. "Against my parents, when they were already pissed off before? Yeah, you might as well be standing alone at the center of a giant target. They alone will rip whatever measly force you consider to be your backup to shreds, then they'll get to you, and by the time they're done you'll wish you had stayed in that S.H.I.E.L.D. prison."

"I look forward to it." the redhead grinned herself. "If I could land a shot on your father before, it should be even easier when he's distracted by you!"

"What?" Lizzie's grin fell. "What do you mean 'distracted'?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, little Sergeant."

* * *

Steve growled under his breath as he paced back and forth in front of his motorcycle, ready to hop on and go after his daughter, but stuck there until Thor returned. The blond was slow in coming back, but when he did, he wore a grim expression.

"She's been captured by some of those men from Hydra. They left a message for you on the room where her shield was."

"What do you mean, 'was'?" Steve took the note from the Asgardian, reading it quickly. "They're holding her prisoner, but they don't want to kill her." he looked up. "It says they need her alive to extract her blood to recreate the serum, and revive Red Skull."

Natasha looked concerned. "I did hear that he died in not long after we brought him over after rescuing Nicole, but I thought we cremated him to make sure he couldn't be revived."

"Obviously not. Whoever handled his body must've been a Hydra plant." the soldier growled. "C'mon! We have to go get Lizzie before they hurt her! Thor, lead the way!"

"Right."

* * *

Thank you Currahee506 for always reviewing.


End file.
